User blog:Aureate/Where to Buy LBXs
'Introduction' If you're reading this page, then chances are that you have a Little Battlers eXperience (LBX) or are currently in the process of buying one. Of course, you could be in neither group and ended up here anyway! Then let me try to point out why you should invest in one. If you say yes to any one of these, you probably already want to invest in one: *Fan of the anime *Fan of the series *Love modelling *Need a hobby ' Sarcasm aside, here are the sellers that I trust will give you a good deal and/or are sellers with great feedback. For all your LBX needs, I hope this list will help you out. : ''Note: ''Bolded means I and/or other members highly recommend them the most out of this list. '''Non-Limited LBXs By non-limited, I am referring to anything that isn't part of a promotion or special package and is currently being sold by Bandai Japan to the mass public, regardless of location. These are the ones that everyone usually collects, so they're not hard to find at all online. Most major anime-related retail stores have them. *Amazon- It's best if you have Amazon Prime to help with the shipping, though their LBXs are way too overpriced. Some are three to four times normal retail. *AmiAmi - I've heard a lot of good things about them, so check them out. They have a pretty decent collection of LBXs. *eBay, need I say more? Cheaper than most sites are. **'j-gundamshop - based in Tokyo, Japan' **joyhobby2512- based in Hong Kong **makokodo - based in Fukuoka, Japan **'tokyo-hobby - based in Tokyo, Japan' **'j3-hobby- based in Gyeongi-do, South Korea' *'Hobby Search' - recommended by Ekreth. *'HobbyLink Japan' - arguably one of the best, if not top-tier of online hobby stores. Consider the high shipping prices here. It may be wise to buy sveral kits at once. *''Recommended by Gundam 00 Raiser for Indonesians:'' **'TokoGundam - '''until Sigma Orbis, they have a good supply of the previous LBX sets. **'Kaskus' - ''great service. *''Recommended by Narutoben10af for Malaysians (irl stores):'' **''Litt Tak Hobby Shop ' **'''JUSCO *'Toywiz '- they get the job done right. Best thing to do is buy several trinkets together to save on shipping, but I have no qualms with their service. They are literally top-notch. 'Limited LBXs' Limited LBXs, the prize of some and the envy of others. Examples are the white Pandora, Joker MK2, Sacred Knight Emperor, and AX-00. These LBXs are, more often than not, promotions only available in Japan during the first few weeks of their release. If they are being sold elsewhere, the price is surely much higher than Bandai's selling to those who live in Japan. *'Bandai's Online Hobby Shop' - it's a little unfair, but this is a Japan-only service.'' That is, if you live in Japan, you get first dibs on their limited stuff. I think there's also an online version for Hong Kong, though.'' *'GG Infinite' - they respond to e-mails really quickly and are friendly. Need I say more?'' I'd say their services are best especially if you live near their base of operations in California, or just the United States in general.'' *'Nippon-Yasan - '''don't believe a lot of the negative reviews. They only apply if you're ordering anything with lithium-ion batteries. ''Yeah, what LBX has those? '' ''This list isn't finished yet, but I thought this would help you LBX enthusiasts out. Thanks to Ekreth, Narutoben10af and Gundam 00 Raiser for their contributions.